


One Single Moment

by OutForAWalkBitkah3568



Series: October 2020 Prompts [2]
Category: Cobra Kai (Web Series)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/M, Inspired by Roleplay/Roleplay Adaptation, October Prompt Challenge, Originally Posted on Tumblr, Romantic Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-05
Updated: 2020-10-05
Packaged: 2021-03-08 03:48:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26829118
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OutForAWalkBitkah3568/pseuds/OutForAWalkBitkah3568
Summary: A Day at the Park
Relationships: Amanda LaRusso/Johnny Lawrence
Series: October 2020 Prompts [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1948849
Comments: 6
Kudos: 7
Collections: Tales of Cobra Kai RP





	One Single Moment

The kids were all out doing their thing, the dealership was running smoothly and things at the Inn were finally evening out. Johnny and Amanda were snuggled on a blanket in their secluded spot.

“I can lay here with you all day and just watch the leaves turn.” Johnny sounded content.

 _“Oh?”_ Amanda lifted her head and raised her brow. “You mean, I can’t _tempt_ you into something more?”

“You might,” Johnny smirked, as he pushed himself up onto his elbow. With a finger, he tucked a lock of hair behind her ear. “But right here, right now...everything is perfect.”


End file.
